Libre Sentimiento
by zyzab
Summary: Despues de la Segunda Guerra, Hermione sigue con Ron, quien es desconsiderado con ella y no la apoya. Asi que cuando ella decide tomar un empleo pro Sangre Limpia e Hijos de Muggles se encuentra con un viejo conocido que le traera el amor y la felicidad que ella tanto anhela... Pero Ron estara dispuesto a perderla? DERECHOS DE PERSONAJES QUE CONOSCAS: JK ROWLING HISTORIA: ZYZAB
1. I: Decepciones

Habían pasado casi dos años desde aquella guerra. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que el que no debe ser nombrado había desaparecido. Y habían pasado casi dos años desde que ellos habían muerto.

Todavía no podía creer que tantas personas a los que ella amaba se habían ido para no regresar. Durante todo ese tiempo, habían tratado de reconstruir el mundo mágico; pareciera como si aquella paz que reinaba años atrás nunca hubiera existido, y no solo lo creía ella, también aquellos que aun sufrían con la pérdida de tantas cosas y tantas vidas.

Faltaban dos meses para que se cumplieran dos años y ella anhelaba que con el paso del tiempo el dolor desapareciera de ella y de Él, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía con la mirada perdida cada que alguien le recordaba aquel día en que su hermano había muerto.

Ron a pesar de no ser tan unido a Fred como George sentía esa pérdida tan adentro de su alma que ya no parecía aquel joven bromista y sarcástico del que ella poco a poco se había enamorado y había quedado una persona a la que ella desconocía pero que había decidido acostumbrarse.

Tenían casi el mismo tiempo juntos que la muerte de Fred, Remus, y Tonks y el más que nadie parecía bastante afectado. Harry y su familia habían hablado con él acerca de su nueva personalidad y si algo tenía que ver con todo lo sucedido durante la guerra, pero el solo se limitaba a decir que era el no había cambiado que los demás lo habían hecho aunque esto claramente era mentira.

Hermione no sabía porque su novio había cambiado tanto. Si bien entendía que él se había visto afectado como toda su familia, no entendía como todos se habían recuperado (o al menos eso aparentaban) y Ron seguía tan distante e incomprensible para ella.

**I: DECEPCIONES**

Era una cálida mañana de Marzo cuando Hermione despertó y vio que se encontraba aun en la Madriguera y a su lado se encontraba Ron totalmente enroscado en sus mantas. Se habían quedado dormidos después de una larga discusión sobre Ron y su nuevo enojo a que Hermione estuviera ayudando a los magos a reintegrarse a la nueva sociedad que recomendaba el ministerio, en el que los sangre limpia y los hijos de muggles tendrían la misma importancia que cualquier otro mago.

Ron no compartía del todo sus ideales al ayudar a gente que en su principio, apoyaba al Señor Tenebroso, pero muy dentro de él sabía que era algo que le apasionaba a su novia, después de haber sufrido tanto desprecio por ser hija de muggles. Pero en realidad no le molestaba que ella tuviera un nuevo empleo, su enojo se derivaba de la necesidad de que Hermione no se separara de él, ya que sentía que al final ella se aburriría de él, pero Ron siendo tan orgulloso como siempre, no era capaz de pedirle que en vez de trabajar en el ministerio se quedara con él y no lo dejara solo mientras él pensaba que hacer con su vida.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina. Tenía varios días instalada en casa de los Weasley y no dejaba de sentirse como una intrusa ante la actitud de rechazo de Ron, pero se calmaba a si misma al ver como la Señora Weasley le trataba, como a una hija.

La señora Weasley, una mujer de lo más amable y de buen corazón, se encontraba como era costumbre, en la cocina haciendo el desayuno antes de que toda su numerosa familia bajara a devorar lo que ella se hubiera esforzado en preparar en solo unos minutos. Hermione noto que era la primera así que se sintió por una parte aliviada y por otra más, avergonzada, ya que intuía que Molly sabía que Hermione se había quedado a dormir con Ron, (ella dijo que se quedaría con Ginny y su cuñada le ayudaba a mentir) además que seguramente habría escuchado la discusión que había tenido con su hijo.

-Buen día Molly. —Saludo Hermione con un aire de grata admiración y cariño hacia su ahora suegra.

-Buenos días Hermione, querida. —Contesto la Señora Weasley que estaba meneando con la varita una olla con avena. — ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien Gracias. Pero no pude evitar seguir dormida al oler tan delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina y decidí bajar para ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

-Oh no será necesario querida. Ya he terminado todo. Ahora solo queda esperar a que bajen todos y se llenen las bocas como cada mañana. —Contesto en tono divertido.- Por cierto Hermione… ¿has hablado con Ron acerca de que tú nuevo trabajo en el ministerio?

-De hecho de eso quería hablar con usted Molly. —Dijo Hermione con un tono preocupado pero al mismo tiempo agradecida por ser ella quien tocara el tema y tomaba asiento. —Ayer hable con Ron sobre eso, pero creo que su respuesta no ha sido positiva, por el contrario, creo que se molestó bastante… Al final me dijo que él estaba de acuerdo pero que no creyera que me apoyaría ni acompañaría a las reuniones… De verdad no lo entiendo…-Reflexiono al mismo tiempo que sentía como sus ojos se humedecían. —Yo lo he apoyado en todo desde… Porque no entiende que para mí es importante el ayudar a los magos a reintegrarse a este nuevo mundo… Si él fuera el que quisiera tomar este trabajo yo estaría más que orgullosa, pero creo que no va a entender nunca. —Dijo con voz triste.

-No digas eso Hermione. Estoy segura que Ronald pensó mejor las cosas y te apoyara en todo, debe de hacerlo si piensa casarse algún día contigo. —Hermione se ruborizo al escuchar como Molly mencionaba una boda entre ella y su hijo- Tiene que entender que tú tienes tus metas y el las suyas por muy distintas que sean.

-Ojala tenga razón Molly. Al fin, Ron ha cambiado bastante pero sigue siendo aquel muchacho valiente y no dudo que lo siga siendo. Hay que darle tiempo, al tiempo. —Dijo Hermione, no muy segura de sus palabras.

A los pocos segundos de haber terminado su pequeña conversación, la familia Weasley bajaba a sentarse en la mesa y desayunar. Todos excepto Ron. A Hermione le asombro el que no hubiera bajado y subió a buscarlo. Lo encontró en su cama, cobijado pero despierto. Se acercó a él como si temiera que al entrar a la habitación, Ron la atacaría.

-Ron, ¿Por qué no has bajado a desayunar? Se enfriara la comida. Y te he estado esperando…-Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Ahora no, Hermione. No tengo hambre.- Le espeto Ron.

No podía creer aquellas palabras. ¿Ron no tenía hambre? ¡Pero si hambre era su segundo nombre!

-Vamos Ronald, levántate de la cama y vamos a desayunar. No te creo esa de que no tienes hambre y lo sabes. Ayer cenaste temprano y a estas horas tu estomago debe de estar pidiendo a gritos comida.

-De verdad Hermione, no tengo ánimos de bajar a desayunar. Ahora solo quiero que me dejes solo. Ya bastante tengo con tu anuncio de anoche como para estar discutiendo sobre lo que quiere mi estómago o no. —Respondió Ron con una voz altanera que hizo que Hermione perdiera la calma.

-Por Merlín, ¡eres increíble!.—dijo alterada y con lágrimas en los ojos. —Ya te explique qué es lo que yo anhelo hacer, nada me gustaría más que tener tu apoyo a mi lado. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? ¿Acaso yo estoy en contra de tus sueños? ¡Eres mi pareja Ronald y pareces más mi enemigo!

-No quiero volver a lo mismo de ayer, Hermione, ahora por favor baja y espera a que yo baje por mi voluntad. Ya estoy harto de tus gritos…—Respondía Ron atándose más a las sabanas y dándole por completo la espalda a la chica.

-De acuerdo Ronald, ¡pero ya me canse de tu actitud hacia mí!—Se paró de la silla, se acercó a él y tiro de las sabanas que lo cubrían para que este la viera de frente. —Me voy de tu casa para no molestarte más con mis gritos y te pido no me busques porque yo voy a seguir mis convicciones, tu puedes seguir acostado esperando que te lleguen las respuestas solas ¡pero yo me voy!

Salió bastante molesta, llorando y con los puños cerrados. Hubiera esperado que Ron saliera tras ella y le pidiera que se quedara, pero al voltear y no ver más que aquel pasillo que iba a su habitación no le quedo más duda de que a Ron no le importaba si ella se iba o se quedaba.

Entro a la habitación de Ginny y para su sorpresa, la pelirroja se encontraba tendiendo su cama con la mirada fija en el colchón.

-Ginny… No pensé que estarías aquí… Bueno solo venia por mis cosas, yo… yo me voy. —Dijo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y secándolas con la manga de su suéter.

-Lo se Hermione…- Dijo con una serenidad que solo podía ser de ella y que a Hermione no le sorprendía.- Disculpa que oyera todo el alboroto con mi hermano pero créeme que no fui la única…

-No sé qué pensar de el Ginny, un día dice que me ama y cambiara y al otro se porta tan… ¡tan cruel!—Hermione no pudo evitar desmoronarse sobre sus piernas, tapándose la cara con sus manos para evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran.

-Vamos Hermione, no tienes por qué llorar, mi hermano es un bobo, y no entiende que es algo bueno para todos… Deja que se acostumbre a la idea y veras que pronto el mismo te ayudara… Harry lo convencerá, ya verás…

-Pero no se trata de que Harry lo convenza, él debe de apoyarme sin que otros le obliguen…-Respondió triste. —Pero eso ya no importa, voy a recoger mis cosas y me voy a Londres para tomar mi puesto lo antes posible.

Con un movimiento de su varita todas sus pertenencias se guardaron en las viejas maletas que estaban bajo un montón de libros, al mismo tiempo que estos se apilaban en una caja.

Al bajar las escaleras, hablo con la Señora Weasley y le explico que por más que ella quisiera entender a Ron, su decisión estaba tomada y esa misma mañana hablaría con Kingsley para pedirle su integración inmediata a su nuevo empleo. Molly le dio un gran abrazo y le deseo la mejor de las suertes, aunque por dentro le dolía ver como su nuera era tratada por su hijo.

Hermione tomo sus maletas y desapareció en la chimenea con polvos Flu, sin despedirse del Ron.


	2. II: Convicciones

**II: Convicciones**

Hermione llego al ministerio aun con maletas en manos, no había querido llegar antes al caldero chorreante ya que le urgía hablar con Kingsley sobre cuando tomaría su puesto y así, poder estar segura acerca de haber tomado la decisión correcta, al fin, tal vez le había costado su relación con Ron.

Batallando, entro al pequeño ascensor topando sus maletas contra las paredes del mismo, haciendo que una bruja regordeta bufara un gemido de enojo, al pegarle en una de sus pantorrillas. Hermione no pensaba tardar mucho con Kingsley, pero ciertamente no sabía bien al terminar a donde iría. Lo más probable era que rentaría una habitación en el caldero chorreante, ya que donde ahora vivía, quedaba bastante lejos de Londres, y bastante cerca de Ron.

Al llegar al despacho del nuevo Ministro de magia, se encontró con la amarga sorpresa de que no se hallaba. Se reprendía a si misma por no haber antes mandado una lechuza para avisar de su llegada cuando se le acercó un hombre de pelo cano y baja estatura y se dirigió a ella golpeando su hombro para poder captar su atención.

-¿Buscaba a alguien Señorita?

-Oh, sí, gracias. Buscaba a Kingsley Shackleblot, pero veo que no se encuentra…

-Está en lo cierto, el Ministro tuvo que salir por una diligencia y no regresara hasta la semana siguiente, si su tiempo se lo permite. Pero no se preocupe, soy Philip Jones y soy algo así como el secretario de Kingsley. Si pudiera decirme para que ocupara su presencia, tal vez pueda ayudarle en algo…

-Vera, soy Hermione Granger, y el Señor Ministro me ofreció hace algunos días un trabajo de rehabilitación de brujas y magos de sangre limpia e hijos de muggles, y venía a hablar con él para aceptar su propuesta.

-¡Oh magnifico! ¿Así que usted es la Señorita Granger? ¡Es todo un placer Madame! ¡Seria un honor para mí integrarla inmediatamente a su cargo! Claro, no sin antes avisarle a mi jefe que usted ha pasado a aceptar su oferta y que el me diera autorización

-¡Se lo agradecería mucho Señor Jones!.

Después de un rato, en el que Philip y Hermione hablaban sobre cuándo tomaría su puesto, ella se retiró satisfecha por haber logrado su cometido y desepcionada por no hablarlo directamente con Kingsley, acordó en que ella esperaría una lechuza del Ministro para tomar lo mas pronto posible su puesto.

Se dirigió hacia el caldero chorreante, pidió una habitación para pasar la noche, y al día siguiente, decidió que buscaría una casa o departamento para habitar.

Paso el rato leyendo uno de los muchos viejos libros que la acompañaban, tratando de prepararse más para su nuevo puesto, pero por más que leía y releía los párrafos, no lograba que nada se quedara en su mente, la pelea con Ron le dolía a cada momento, y sabía que no iba a estar tranquila hasta que el la buscara, pero también sabia, que ella no tenía la culpa de que el no quisiera molestarse en encontrarle. Bajo y ceno solo un pan y un vaso de leche y se retiró para dormir.

* * *

En la mañana, se despertó con dolor de cabeza, suponiendo que se debía a pasar toda la noche aun en sueños, pensando en Ron. No podía evitar que su corazón le doliera cada vez que recordaba todo lo que habían pasado meses atrás y que el solo se inmutara a dejarla ir, sin más.

Bajo al recibidor del caldero chorreante a comer algo antes de salir a buscar un hogar, y empezó a hablar con una bruja delgada de pelo negro y ojos marrón que ahí conoció, quien le indico que cerca del caldero chorreante se encontraba una pequeña casa en renta que le pertenecía, y si a ella le agradaba, se la rentaría por poco dinero ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no se usaba.

Hermione acepto encantada y después de ir verla y asegurarse que contaba con los servicios básicos, la arrendo y decidió ir a buscar sus cosas a su viejo hogar para instalarse en su nuevo domicilio lo antes posible, aunque la vieja casa necesitaba ciertos arreglos, que pronto la arrendataria prometió arreglaría a más tardar una semana, así que Hermione solo dejo sus cosas y muy a su pesar, esperaría una semana más para instalarse en su nuevo hogar.

Regreso al caldero chorreante ya entrada la tarde y solo le apetecía ir a dormir, pero al entrar en su habitación se encontró con una lechuza que la esperaba paciente sobre una mesita de té que se hallaba en medio del cuarto.

Se acercó a ella y tomo el pergamino que llevaba en una de sus patas y esta tomo vuelo inmediatamente. Abrió el pergamino algo impaciente al ver que venía de Harry. Se sentó en un viejo sillón azul y comenzó a leer…

_Hermione._

_¿Cómo estás? Me he enterado que has decidido tomar la Oficina para la igualdad de Sangre y me siento muy orgulloso de ti. De la misma manera, me entere por medio de Ginny, que Ron sigue en su plan de no apoyar tus convicciones y me siento triste al enterarme que él ha decidido ir a pasar un tiempo con Charlie a Rumania. No entiendo a Ron, pero tampoco quiero juzgarle, tal vez solo necesite tiempo, así como también tu ocuparas el que él te dará estando haya. Yo sé que él no es el mismo, por más que intente hacernos pensar lo contrario, pero de algo estoy seguro y eso es que te ama, no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos, sabes que él no es de las personas que piensa antes de actuar y pronto caerá en su error. De todas formas, después de terminar mis asuntos en el sur, espero poder visitarte en tu nuevo trabajo y ponernos al día con todas las tempestades que hemos pasado._

_Tu amigo,_

_Harry Potter._

Hermione se quedó sumisa después de leer la carta. Si bien Harry ya estaba enterado de que Ron se iría a Rumania, no entendía porque ni Ginny ni nadie de los Weasley le aviso de este acontecimiento. Su mente se llenó de rabia, enojo, y tristeza. No entendía como Ron era tan desconsiderado que lejos de ir a hablar personalmente con ella, simplemente se había ido sin avisarle nada a su novia.

_Yo tampoco me despedí de el cuándo vine a Londres._

Pensó para sí misma con tristeza, tal vez era una cucharada de su propia medicina enterarse por otros que su pareja se había ido. Seco sus lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta y empezó a escribirle a Harry para responder su carta y pedirle que si sabía algo de Ron, no dudara en informarle, ya que si Ginny no había escrito nada para ella, era probable que no quisiera que se enterara.

Bajo y envió una de las lechuzas del caldero chorreante y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla para tranquilizar sus nervios y des estresarse un rato. Sentada en una mesa al fondo, vio como entraba y salía gente. Pudo notar como varios la volteaban a ver curiosos al reconocer a la amiga de Harry Potter, pero ella trataba de ignorarles viendo insistentemente su bebida como si viéndola desapareciera ante los ojos de los demás.

Estaba por levantarse de su mesa cuando vio que entraron dos personas que llamaron su atención. Llevaban largas capas con gorros que tapaban su rostro, aunque sus ropas se veían finas, al mismo tiempo se notaban algo gastadas. Al parecer no fue la única que noto su presencia, ya que los curiosos que antes la veían a ella y cuchicheaban, ahora hablaban de los recién llegados.

Uno de los nuevos visitantes se quitó su capa y la puso sobre el perchero. Era un mago alto de facciones algo toscas, pelo castaño hasta sus hombros y ojos miel. Hermione no lo conocía, pero lo siguió con la mirada tanto a él como a su acompañante. Se sentaron en una mesa al extremo de Hermione, dándole la espalda el aún desconocido. Después de un rato de tratar de averiguar su identidad vio como el mago descubría su cabeza, dejando al descubierto un cabello rubio platinado casi blanco que usaba corto y un cuello blanco casi pálido bajo su nuca.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al creer reconocer a la persona que tan insistentemente miraba, le dio un vuelco el corazón y se paró torpemente de su silla haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara la mesa y a consecuencia, tirara el tarro de su bebida y este se rompiera, haciendo que todos voltearan por el ruido generado.

Volteo instintivamente para ver si su viejo conocido la observaba, y al ver que así era, sus miradas se encontraron en un segundo que a ella le habían parecido horas. Esos ojos grises que había dejado de ver hace casi dos años atrás, ahora la veían con una intensidad y un odio que ella conocía muy bien. Volteo para su izquierda y fingió como si no le conociese y subió rápidamente las escaleras, como si temiera que él se levantaría tras ella. No le tenía miedo pero algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que se fuera. Era como si algo en su interior le indicara el peligro que el significaba para ella.

**Era el, después de todo este tiempo, era el…**

**Draco Malfoy.**


	3. III: Vodka

**III: Vodka**

Hermione entro a su habitación casi temblando. No entendía la razón por la cual se había puesto tan nerviosa al verle. Nunca fue alguien que le agradara, mucho menos alguien que le interesara, pero no comprendía como su cuerpo había reaccionado al reconocer su pelo y cuello. Ese cuello que ella tantas veces quiso tener entre sus manos para ahorcarle por sus insultos hacia ella. Se quedó parada unos instantes recargada sobre la puerta cuando escucho varias voces provenientes del pasillo. Acerco su rostro para tratar de oír mejor aquella conversación entre dos personas.

-Es mejor que nos quedemos hoy aquí, no es buena idea que regresemos si no sabemos cuándo seremos llamados. — Decía uno de los individuos.

-Es algo estúpido que aun quieran que nos presentemos cuando ya nos han juzgado y saben de antemano que nosotros desertamos antes de que todo terminara.

Hermione reconoció inmediatamente esa voz y esa arrogancia que solo podía provenir de una persona, pego aún más su oreja a la puerta y escucho.

-Lo se Draco, pero no es prudente que les des más ideas para que opinen de ti. Yo ya tengo asegurada mi absolución pero tú, por ser un Malfoy, hijo de un Mortifago y ex Mortifago, es obvio que van a querer sacarte hasta la última palabra.

-No tengo porque seguir sus juegos Evan. —Respondió Draco casi a gritos, bastante alterado. —Ya suficiente tengo con haber perdido todo como para que ahora quieran enviarme a Azkaban.

-No son juegos Draco, sabes bien que ellos en cualquier momento pueden actuar en tu contra y ni tiempo te darán para escapar. No es el mismo Ministerio que el de hace años, ahora con su nueva política no dudaran en tener a personas como tu tras las rejas para que "el orden" no sea corrompido. —Evan hablaba cada vez más bajo para que Draco entendiera que bajara la voz.

-Si antes no me enviaron a Azkaban, menos tendrían porque ahora que no tenemos nada…-

Hermione escucho como abrían una puerta y enseguida la cerraban, cesando así que ella escuchara su plática. Camino hacia su cama y empezó a digerir toda la conversación.

Según ella se había enterado, los Malfoy habían perdido su prestigio después de la guerra, y se habían escondido un tiempo, pero habían sido juzgados por su participación en la misma. No habían sido encarcelados, pero si enfrentaban un montón de cargos por sus crímenes.

Pensó que tal vez, por fin, Draco Malfoy estaba pagando todas las que debía, pero también no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el ex mortifago. Ella sabía bien que él había sido reclutado a la fuerza, pero no podía olvidar como había querido durante tantos años destruirla a ella y sus amigos. Sintió como el estómago se le revolvía al recordar todas y cada una de las humillaciones que había sufrido por él y decidió dejar de pensar en Malfoy, acostarse y seguir con su vida, en la que el afortunadamente ya no existía.

* * *

Cuando despertó en la mañana, se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el techo pensando en todo lo sucedido el día anterior, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo avergonzada que se sentía después de a ver quebrado ese tarro y a ver llamado la atención de todo el bar, cuando un golpeteo en su puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se levantó, se puso su bata y sus pantuflas, extrañada de quien pudiera estar llamando a su habitación.

Al abrir, se sorprendió que la persona que esperaba tras su puerta era Ginny Weasley.

-Hola Hermione. —Dijo con pena, como si le hablara a una descocida. —Perdón por venir sin avisar, pero tenía que hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente asintió, sintiéndose extraña por el tono de voz de su cuñada y tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones azules que estaban frente a su mesita de té.

-Creo que ya sabes que Ron ha decido ir una temporada con Charlie a Rumania. –Suspiro Ginny.

-Si, ya me entere, aunque me entristece que no haya sido por él ni por ti, sino por Harry, quien fue el único que se preocupó de mi reacción. —Dijo la castaña con tristeza mientras serbia en unas tacitas un poco de té que había preparado con su varita.

-Disculpa que no te lo haya dicho antes, pero en realidad él nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos, pero después de pensarlo bien, mi mama y yo acordamos decírtelo porque tienes todo el derecho de saber que se fue sin ni siquiera hablar contigo.—Suspiro de nuevo y le dio un sorbo a su té y siguió. -Después de que dejaste la madriguera, Ron tardo unos quince minutos en bajar a preguntar por ti, y al decirte que te habías ido el subió, y también arreglo maletas y bajo a decirnos que se iba. Mi mama le pedía que se quedara pero después entendió que si Ron tenia tantas ganas de irse a con Charlie, tarde o temprano se iría.

Hermione no hablo. Simplemente asintió y tomo un sorbo de su te (casi acabándoselo), espero unos segundos y dijo:

-Si Ronald desea terminar conmigo de esta forma, lo entiendo. Entiendo que es un desconsiderado e inmaduro, pero no entiendo cuál es su finalidad. Yo anhelaba que él y yo pronto…- Se quedó callada mientras recordaba aquellas charlas que llegaron a tener sobre un día, casarse. Pero pronto su tristeza se convirtió en rencor y toda la expresión de su rostro cambio, adoptando un semblante lleno de enojo.

-Hermione, lo sé. Pero siendo también tu amiga, yo te puedo recomendar que esperes a que él te busque, que no dudo lo hará pronto, y mientras te realices en el Ministerio. No creo que sea tan tonto como para abandonarte.

Después de charlar un rato, en el que Ginny trataba con sutiles palabras consolar a Hermione, bajaron a desayunar y después irían al callejón Diagon por unos cuantos encargos de la Señora Weasley.

Estaban en la misma mesa en la que Hermione se sentó la noche anterior, cuando la mirada de la castaña se dirigió a Draco Malfoy que bajaba las escaleras sigilosamente, aunque este parecía bastante distraído para notar su presencia. Hermione le dio un codazo disimuladamente a Ginny para que volteara a ver al recién llegado.

-¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy aquí? ¿Ya lo habías visto antes?

-Si, ayer llego cuando estaba cenando, venía con otro hombre llamado Evan al que no conozco y más tarde, cuando subí a mi habitación,- Dijo obviando la parte en la que él la vio romper un tarro. —escuche como discutía con su acompañante sobre un juicio que le está haciendo el ministerio, al parecer aun no le otorgan el perdón.

-No es de dudar, él y su familia solos se ganaron su reputación. —Espeto Ginny sin intentar indagar más el tema, aunque a Hermione le hubiese gustado seguir hablando sobre ello por alguna extraña razón.

Hermione dirigía disimuladamente su mirada a Malfoy cuando Ginny se distraía leyendo El Profeta. El se sentó en la barra y pedía una bebida tras otra, parecía bastante abstraído en su propia mente, solo movía su rostro para tomar otro sorbo de una bebida que parecía agua pero que Hermione supo al instante, era vodka. Se le veía tan débil, como si no hubiese dormido nada, llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior y su cabello lucia como si solo se hubiera levantado y bajado a beber.

La calma de Malfoy fue interrumpida por Evan, su acompañante, quien, sin decir una palabra, le tomo de un brazo como quien agarra a un niño para llevarlo a la cama. Hermione vio con cierta lastima como Malfoy se levantaba tambaleándose, aparentemente borracho. Ginny tampoco fue ajena a la escena y se quedó como Hermione, sorprendía. Ambos caballeros subieron nuevamente las escaleras y desaparecieron dejando a las chicas aliviadas pero también confundidas.

Pasaron todo el día de compras en el Callejón Diagon. Ginny había tratado de ignorar el tema de Malfoy, pareciera como si hablar de él la aburriera, en cambio Hermione había quedado bastante sorprendida y quería seguir hablando de él, en un momento se dijo a si misma que era una tontería tratar de seguir pensándole, pero no lo podía evitar, cualquiera podría decir que se sentía preocupada y su cuñada no fue ajena a ese pensamiento.

Entraron tienda tras tienda hasta llegar a Sortilegios Weasley, habían llegado a saludar a George y después de ver sus nuevas invenciones y probar cientos de artículos de broma, se despidieron prometiendo Hermione visitarle de nuevo, ya que tenían que regresar porque empezaba a obscurecer.

Al regresar al bar, Ginny se despidió, diciendo que regresaría en unos días y desapareció en la chimenea. Hermione se empezó a sentir triste y subió directamente a su habitación. El caldero se había quedado desierto y le daba cierta sensación de miedo y abandono. Iba a dar vuelta al pasillo que daba hacia su cuarto cuando vio a un hombre tirado metros adelante. Su instinto le dijo que lo ayudara, pero cuando se acercó para reconocerlo, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Malfoy. Estaba tirado en el pasillo sin nadie que le ayudara. Lo dudo unos segundos pero luego se acercó a él y le empezó a tomar del hombro, sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara, olía fuertemente a alcohol y parecía que estaba totalmente inconsciente. Se levantó y toco la puerta de su habitación pero nadie abrió. Supuso que su amigo se había ido y lo había dejado solo y él se había puesto ebrio, tanto que se había desmayado en pleno suelo.

-Malfoy… ¡Malfoy despierta!.—Le grito ya cansada de que este no reaccionara. – Maldición ¿y ahora qué hago contigo?

Busco en los bolsillos de su capa una llave, después tentó por arriba de las bolsas de sus pantalones negros (deseando que no se despertara y le viera tocando su entre pierna) pero no había nada más. Lo dudo unos instantes pero decidió que lo metería en su alcoba en lo que bajaba a buscar a alguien que la ayudara. Paso el brazo del mago por su cuello y lo levanto poco a poco. Como pudo, entro a su habitación y lo poso sobre su cama quedando este con los pies colgando. Parecía un muerto excepto por su pecho que se inflaba con su respiración.

Lo dejo solo y bajo a buscar a alguien que lo pudiera meter en su habitación, pero cuando bajo al bar ya nadie se hallaba y las luces estaban apagadas. Volvió a subir para atender a su indeseable inquilino, que para su sorpresa, se encontraba acomodado con los pies arriba de su cama. Temiendo que este le estuviera jugando una broma, se acercó a él y nuevamente le hablo pero el hombre parecía nuevamente totalmente desmayado, aunque no entendía como se había subido por completo a la cama.

Tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, decidió dejarlo dormir esa noche en su cama, y ella dormiría en un viejo sillón que se hallaba junto a la ventana. Le cobijo con una manta y ella se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón y se cubrió sin dejar de mirarle ni un segundo, esperando que en cualquier momento se despertara y la atacara, conociendo su carácter y odio hacia ella.

Acababa de dormirse cuando escucho que golpeaban la mesita de noche, se despertó abruptamente y observo como Malfoy iba tambaleándose para el baño y escucho como entraba a este a vomitar. No pudo evitar sentir asco pero con decisión se levantó y acerco poco a poco a la cama para esperar que el saliera y avisarle que se encontraba en su habitación y que en cualquier momento podía retirarse.

Draco salió del baño limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo cuando vio la silueta de una mujer parada junto a la cama, no distinguía su rostro pero al no recordar nada, supuso que era una mujer con la que había pasado la noche. Se paró en seco, pero no le tomo importancia y se volvió a acostar.

Hermione no evito pensar que este le estaba tomando el pelo, así que rodeo la cama, se paró a su lado y lo sacudió y este, al sentir el bruco movimiento manoteo.

-¡Malfoy despierta! No te hagas el chistoso y levántate de mi cama.

Esa voz le cayó en seco, el conocía a la mujer, pero era imposible que él estuviera en la habitación de Granger… ¿acaso había pasado la noche con ella?

-¡¿Granger?!- Pregunto incorporándose rápidamente de la cama y entre abriendo los ojos.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Te encontré tirado en el pasillo, inconsciente y ebrio… Así que te metí en mi habitación pero estabas tan desmayado que te quedaste totalmente dormido en mi cama –

Draco se quedó perplejo, tratando de recordar cómo había subido las escaleras, estaba lo bastante borracho para no recordar con claridad que había pasado después.

-¿Oh y a ti eso debió de encantarte no es así Granger? Encontrarme débil, como has de ver gozado de verme vencido ¿o no?—A pesar de saber que Hermione lo había ayudado, le molestaba bastante que hubiera sido ella quien lo hubiera auxiliado ¿Dónde estaba Evan? Pensaba…

-¡Claro que no Malfoy! ¡Yo solo te ayude porque mi conciencia no me dejaría dormir sabiendo que estabas en el frio suelo pasando la noche! Además busque ayuda y no encontré a nadie… Creo que lejos de reclamarme mi ayuda, deberías agradecerla!—

-¡No tengo porque agradecer nada! Fue una circunstancia que me hayas encontrado en el pasillo, pero créeme que estaría mejor ahí que en tu asquerosa cama

-Nadie te obliga a que te quedes, la puerta está muy ancha para que te vayas a tu habitación!—Hermione se sentía ofendida y bastante enojada como para pensar con claridad su respuesta, no podía creer que después de tantos años, se siguieran peleando como dos niños inmaduros.

Draco la miro como con recelo, como si sus palabras hubiesen dañado su ego. No fue necesario que dijese nada, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerro casi rompiéndola.

Hermione se sentó en la aún caliente cama, como si tratara de digerir todo lo sucedido. La ausencia de Draco le había dejado un vacío curioso, se sentía rara por extrañarle, era la primera vez en semanas que se había sentido acompañada, aunque hubiera sido por un extraño personaje como Malfoy. Giro los ojos en señal de enojo y se recostó, cobijándose con las mantas que momentos antes cubrían a Draco, aun olían a su fragancia mezclada con el olor del alcohol que había bebido, pero esa calidez que había dejado, la hizo sentir confortada, aliviada, como si estuviera acompañada. A pesar de la furia que guardaba al instante se quedó dormida, sin sentirlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Draco salió de la habitación sintiéndose extrañamente rechazado. El que alguien como Granger lo hubiera corrido de una habitación, le llenaba de rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que después de años de atormentarla, ahora solo se retiraba sin antes maldecirla mil veces? Él era Draco Malfoy, a quien muchos temían, pero ahora pareciera como si fuera un mago cualquiera. No dudo en querer regresar a la habitación y hacer que Granger se tragara su insulto hacia él, pero se sentía tan mareado y cansado que solo busco entre sus ropas la llave de su habitación. Después de un rato de hurgar sus bolsillos noto que la llave no se encontraba (las puertas tenían un hechizo que repelían los alohomora), pero no regresaría con Granger, arrastrándose para saber si tenía su llave, así que solo se sentó cerca de su puerta, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había vuelto a dormir.


	4. IV: Amistades

**IV: Amistades**

Hermione se despertó aun con el aroma de Malfoy impregnada en su nariz. Pareciera como si él nunca se hubiese ido de su cama, muy dentro de ella sabía que le hubiera agradado seguir oliendo esa fragancia, pero tenía que levantarse muy a su pesar.

Aún era temprano, así que se dio una ducha y se preparó para ir a Londres. Al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que había unos pies en la entrada de la habitación, y vio con lastima como el dueño de los mismos era Malfoy. Se sintió tan culpable de haberle echado en la madrugada a su suerte, aunque también recordó que él fue quien le dijo que estaría mejor en el suelo que en su cama.

Le golpeo sus pies y le llamo por su nombre, espero a que hubiera alguna reacción, pero igual que en la noche anterior, estaba inconsciente. Pensó en nuevamente meterlo en su alcoba pero ya siendo de día, seguramente su acompañante estaría en su habitación o en el bar.

Toco nuevamente la puerta esperando respuesta, pero de igual manera no había quien contestara. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, revisando en las mesas para encontrar a Evan, hasta que lo hayo sentado en la barra bebiendo un café plácidamente, así que se le acerco de forma decidida.

-Buen día, Disculpe, usted es el acompañante de Draco Malfoy no es así?

Evan le miro algo confundido, hizo a un lado su taza y en forma seductora le contesto:

-Así es, soy Henry Evan a tus servicios ¿Señorita…?

Hermione, algo exasperada, se impidió a si misma responderle con un crucio.

-Soy Hermione Granger, pero eso no importa. Draco tiene desde anoche borracho y como no tiene llave de su habitación se haya tirado en pleno pasillo. ¿Podría subir y ayudarlo?

-¿Draco? Si él se fue ayer… Enséñame donde esta…

Hermione salió casi corriendo como si el no ir al instante, propinara la muerte de Draco. Ambos subieron rápidamente hasta hallarse frente al aun inconsciente Malfoy. Unas brujas estaban paradas fuera de su habitación burlándose por lo bajo de él, Hermione sintió como le ardía la sangre, les miro con odio y se inclino al lado de Evan, ayudando al levantar al inconsciente y entrando a la habitación contigua a la suya, y efectivamente, eran iguales.

Lo pusieron sobre la cama y Evan, no muy amablemente, con su varita propino un chorro de agua que mojo todo el rostro de Draco. Hermione no pudo evitar reír cuando vio como el antes desmayado se despertaba abruptamente.

-Despierta, Draco. No es hora de que estés durmiendo, ya amaneció. —Dijo Evan en un tono que le pareció a la Castaña como de un padre reprendiendo a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió?— Draco se tallaba los ojos, encimado en su dolor de cabeza y mareo, tanto así que no vio la presencia de Hermione, que seguía parada en la entrada de la habitación.

-Que nuevamente, te pusiste tan ebrio que acabaste tirado en el piso como la otra noche. ¿Acaso no te habías ido con tu madre?—Respondía al mismo tiempo que de un maletín sacaba hiervas y pociones y las mezclaba en un bol.

-No. Al parecer no soy bienvenido con mi madre mientras siga bebiendo. Como si alguna vez le importara algo lo que yo…- Draco no pudo terminar la frase ya que se percató de la presencia de Granger, que lo veía con mirada de preocupación, pero que pasó inadvertida por la ira que invadió su mente al darse cuenta que ella había sido testigo de todo lo sucedido desde que despertó. - ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Acaso esta es su habitación?

Evan no entendía a que se refería Draco y cayó en cuenta que la bella dama que lo había informado sobre su colega, seguía en la puerta.

-Ella fue quien me aviso que nuevamente estabas ebrio. Y no deberías de hablarle así a una Dama, ella simplemente te ayudo…

-No es ninguna "Dama", es una Sa… ¡Olvídalo! Solo vete Granger…

Hermione escucho como la voz de Malfoy pasó de la ira a la calma en un segundo, como si después lo hubiese invadido una ola de paz que para ser franca no entendía.

-No quise ser entrometida, simplemente quería saber si todo estaba bien. Perdonen, es mejor que me vaya. Con permiso Evan. Malfoy.

Salió de la habitación sintiéndose extraña. Como si acabara de conocer una faceta que desconocía de Malfoy, aunque también sintiendo pena por aquel débil que se debatía entre su vida y la bebida.

-Hermione ¿cierto? Disculpa, creo que a mi acompañante le haría bien que lo dejáramos solo…- Salió Evan de la habitación solo para despedirla.

-No se preocupe, fue mi culpa por no retirarme.

-Háblame de tu. Y no tienes culpa alguna, simplemente Draco no se encuentra tan bien como para recibir la ayuda de los demás, lo hace sentir débil.

-Lo sé. Lo conozco de años y sé que él no permite que nadie le tienda la mano.

-Disculpa mi intromisión pero ¿De dónde le conoces?

-Estuvimos juntos en Hogwarts, pero en distintas casas. Nunca fuimos amigos, pero creo que el sigue siendo fiel a su odio hacia mí.

-No lo tomes personal, está pasando por una etapa difícil. Él y yo venimos de circunstancias parecidas y aunque no es fácil, sé que la lucha por salir adelante.

-Entiendo… Disculpa me tengo que ir.

Y sin decir más, se retiró a paso veloz, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose al centro de Londres. No dejaba de sentirse bastante incomoda, no entendía porque, pero se sentía avergonzada porque Malfoy vio que ella aún estaba en su habitación, y tontamente acepto su preocupación, pero aún más le intrigaba ese cambio de actitud, pensó que tal vez su amigo tenía razón y Malfoy solo necesitaba estar a solas, tal como siempre lo había estado.

Draco se sentía enojado y bastante frustrado por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, realmente se sentía derrotado. Él siempre había sido alguien con respeto y ahora, por culpa de las malas situaciones que había vivido su familia en los últimos meses, era alguien sin poder, ni dinero.

Se había vuelto solitario, ermitaño, y lo peor, ebrio. En un golpe de "suerte", se rencontró con su amigo de la infancia Henry Evan, quien al igual que él, había sido alguien con poder pero con el paso de los años, su familia se involucró en negocios de magia obscura y perdió todo el dinero del que gozaba. De no ser por él, Draco no tendría nada, ya que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, víctima de la vergüenza y pérdida de la confianza de sus viejos socios, fue perdiendo toda la fortuna que por años su familia había acumulado y hacía pocos meses, había desaparecido con la excusa de que él era indigno de mostrar su rostro en público. Draco pensó, que tal vez él debía hacer lo mismo y desaparecer, pero en su momento de más debilidad, se reencontrara con Evan cuando a él también lo juzgaban por las acciones de su familia.

Estaban compartiendo un pequeño departamento al sur de Londres, y aunque Draco estaba acostumbrado a los lujos, había perdido todos esos caprichos de niño mimado con el paso del tiempo, pero en sus momentos de más depresión, recurría a la bebida.

Evan, era alguien centrado y noble, a pesar de venir de una familia parecida a la Malfoy, tenía los pies sobre la tierra y ayudaba a Draco a pelear con sus fantasmas internos.

-Creo que fuiste muy duro con ella, Malfoy.

-¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntaba Draco mientras jugaba con su varita y la pasaba entre sus largos dedos.

-Sabes a que me refiero… Hermione te ayudo y te portas rejego con ella. Le debes una disculpa…

-¿Una disculpa? ¿A Granger?—Rio casi a carcajadas, el solo pensar en arrastrarse ante ella le producía dolor de estómago. —Si no me salvó de morir.

-Draco, no se a que se deba ese odio hacia ella, pero nunca se debe de ser mal agradecido. A parte ella es bastante guapa y no quiero que me dejes en mal con ella ¿Entiendes?

-¿Guapa Granger? Creo que yo bebí pero a ti te hicieron efecto. Y no la odio, simplemente no la soporto, siempre fue una creída, se sentía superior y la mejor en todo, cuando yo la superaba mil veces, además, ella es una Sangre Sucia. Tal vez ya no tenga mi fortuna, pero tengo mi dignidad y antes de agradecerle algo, yo mismo me mato.

-Que sea eso que dices que es, no la hace menos. Al contrario, es de admirar que lejos de sentirse inferior, saca a relucir sus mejores dotes. Me gustaría conocerla más…

-Ya basta Evan. Bastante tengo con que ella me haya ayudado como para lidiar con tus reproches. ¡Pareces mi esposa! Además, ella es gran amiga de Potter, y rendirme ante ella, es como si me rindiera ante él y eso nunca lo veraz.

-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. Pero si ella un día es mi novia, la has de respetar ¿eh?

Ambos rieron, pero Draco sintió como una ola caliente le pasó por el pecho, era como si la idea de que Evan considerara bella a Granger y una futura novia, le produjo celos, CELOS.

Fue ahí cuando entendió que el que Hermione le ayudara le había hecho sentir, muy a su pesar, agradecido, valorado, querido. Y hacía meses que no se sentía así. Ni su propia madre se había dignado a ayudarlo. No quería admitirlo, pero que Granger le produjera celos, significaba que el sentía interés por ella…

* * *

Hermione regreso pasada la tarde y al subir a dejar unas bolsas de sus compras, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Malfoy le esperaba afuera de su habitación. Le dio cierto terror pensar que tal vez se encontraba de nuevo borracho, pero haciendo un lado ese temor se acercó a él, al fin, era su habitación y él estaba tapando la entrada.

-Granger…- Dijo con un tono de alegría que Hermione noto muy sospechoso

- Malfoy. —Respondió Hermione tratando de sonar lo más fría posible.

-Yo… yo solo quería… agrade… ya sabes….

No lo podía creer. ¿Draco Malfoy estaba agradeciéndole (o algo parecido)? Creyó por un momento que la estaba confundiendo y miro a los lados, buscando a la persona a la que se diría el muchacho.

-No tienes de que. —Miraba al piso, bastante nerviosa.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿No te hubiera sido más simple haberme dejado en el suelo?

Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de seguir la conversación, ya que su mente estaba bastante confundida. Hacia solo unas horas, Malfoy la había insultado y humillado y ahora… ¿ahora era amable?

-Tal vez tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo, pero yo no podía dejarte a tu suerte… No éramos, ni somos amigos, pero después de cómo te encontrabas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Gra… ¡Ok!—Draco también miraba constantemente al suelo, como impidiéndose ver la mirada de Hermione, se sentía tan raro, nunca se había dirigido a ella de esa manera, pero algo dentro de él se sentía tan agradable, como si el estarle dirigiendo la palabra de manera civilizada lo calmara.

Hermione por su parte, sentía que alguien había tomado una poción multiusos y se hacía pasar por Malfoy. Seguía bastante asombrada. Después de unos instantes en los que ninguno hablo, Draco se dio media vuelta y camino hacia los escalones, cuando sintió un escalofrió al sentir una mano pequeña que le detenía del brazo.

Instintivamente, Hermione le cogió la muñeca, se sentía tan incrédula que no iba a dejar ir a Draco hasta que supiera que era lo que tramaba.

-¿Estás bien Malfoy?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?—Dijo algo incomodo

-No entiendo ese cambio tan drástico de actitud hacia mí. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe?

Sin aun mirarla y dándole la espalda, Draco solo se limitó a contestar:

-Solo digamos que entendí ciertas cosas, y lo menos que necesito ahora es tener enemigos.

Y sin decir más, bajo las escaleras y se desapareció.


	5. V: Celos

**V: Celos**

Hermione se quedó unos minutos viendo las escaleras por donde segundos antes se había retirado Malfoy. Seguía tan sumisa en sus pensamientos, que olvido completamente que se hallaba en medio del pasillo, cargando las pesadas bolsas de sus compras. Finalmente entro a su habitación, dejo las bolsas en un rincón y se dispuso a leer unos libros. Lo último que quería era centrar su menta en Malfoy, para ella era una pérdida de tiempo, aunque su mente y corazón le pedía a gritos lo recordara.

Empezaba a anochecer, y aunque Hermione tenía bastante hambre, tenía cierto temor de bajar a comer. Si bien la nueva actitud de Malfoy la hacía sentirse mejor, también le causaba angustia, ya que no sabía que era lo que tramaba el rubio muchacho.

Bacilo unos minutos, pero finalmente bajo a comer algo y para su alivio, no había rastro ni de Malfoy ni Evan. Pidió un café y plácidamente lo bebía al tiempo que leía un periódico viejo de "El Profeta" que había encontrado en un revistero.

Se había metido tanto en su lectura, que no se dio cuenta que Malfoy y Evan entraban al bar y se acercaban a ella.

-Buenas noches, Hermione. —Saludo Evan con ese tono tan educado que lo representaba.

Hermione salió de su mente y miro a los dos hombres que se hallaban parada ante ella. Evan sonriente y Malfoy con una mirada que le helo la piel, era algo así como interés y odio, muy difícil de descifrar.

-¡Buenas noches!—Hermione sonó mas entusiasmada de lo que le hubiera gustado expresar, los nervios la empezaban a traicionar.

-¿Nos podemos sentar? Venimos de hacer una visita al ministerio y ahora lo único que quisiéramos es sentarnos.

-Oh claro, Por favor. —Dijo mientras señalaba tontamente las sillas vacías de su mesa, golpeando su mano con uno de los respaldos, y Draco, quien miraba silenciosamente a Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír por la acción de la castaña.

Ambos tomaron asiento, Evan al lado de Hermione y Malfoy, frente a ella.

Rápidamente, el mesero les llevo unas tazas calientes de chocolate. Al ver la taza, Draco no pudo evitar una cara de asco y molestia, después de su visita nuevamente al ministerio, le apetecía más que nada una bebida con alcohol.

-Yo sé que te desagrada el chocolate, pero ahora no es momento para que bebas algo. No quiero que pase de nuevo lo del otro día. —Dijo Evan al notar el rostro de desagrado de su amigo.

Draco se sintió bastante enojado, ¿Por qué tenía siempre que evidenciarlo ante Granger? En cierto modo, le molestaba que Evan tomara esa actitud de padre con él, al fin, ya era un adulto y podía tomar lo que a él le gustara. Aunque en su momento, se sintió también avergonzado, y cual niño regañado, solo se limitó a mirar su taza y hacerla a un lado, mientras miraba hacia otro lugar que no fuera al rostro de Granger, que estaba a unos centímetros de él.

-Y bien Hermione. ¿Qué tal tu día?—Dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo ponía sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-Oh en realidad de lo más tranquilo. No he hecho nada importante…-Evitaba mirar a Draco, aunque se sentía bastante incomoda al tenerlo de frente.

-De saber que no saldrías, te hubiese invitado a algún lugar a pasear. No entiendo como te has de sentir encerrada aquí. Por cierto ¿Por qué estas hospedada aquí?

Hermione noto el tono de interés de Evan y se sonrojo.

-Pues… Voy a tomar un empleo en el Ministerio y mientras arreglan una casa que pronto habitare, me quedo en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Ya veo. ¿Y en que te desempeñaras en el Ministerio? Claro si no es muy inapropiado de mi parte preguntar.

-Nada de eso. —Hermione bacilo unos instantes al responder. Por fin había captado la atención de Malfoy, y lo que menos quería es que supiera que iba a defender a los "de su clase."—Seré… la nueva jefa de la Oficina para la igualdad de Sangre.

Evan miro instintivamente a Malfoy quien ahora agarraba su taza tan fuertemente, que pensó pronto la rompería. Draco estaba molesto. ¿Granger sería la encargada de esa oficina? Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-Vaya eso es… Maravilloso en verdad… Significa que muy pronto tú nos vas a dictar sentencia…-Dijo en un tono triste, haciendo que Draco se molestara aún más.

Hermione levanto la mirada de su taza de chocolate, y vio perpleja a Evan ¿Ella les dictaría sentencia? ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Pregunto Hermione, mirando fijamente a Evan.

-Veras… Draco y yo… Pues, estamos siendo juzgados por el Ministerio por los crímenes de nuestras familias, yo, por mi padre que se dedicó al negocio de la magia obscura, mi familia tenia tendencias Pro-Sangre, y Draco… Bueno creo tú ya sabes… Hoy en nuestra visita, nos dijeron que nuestra última visita ante jurado, seria con el nuevo encargado de la Oficina de Igualdad de Sangre, pero que aún no se hallaba instalado en sus funciones, así que esperaríamos a más tardar un mes y el seria quien decidiera si nos sentencian una temporada a Azkaban o nos otorgaban el perdón…

Hermione no podía estar más sorprendida. No pensó que ella decidiría el futuro de Malfoy y Evan, en realidad, ella pensaba que su trabajo consistiría más en defender a los hijos de Muggles, no en dictar sentencia a Ex Mortifagos. Miro de frente a Malfoy, tratando de encontrar una mirada de odio hacia ella, pero para su sorpresa, este aun miraba su taza, aunque tenía los nudillos pálidos de tanto apretar la misma.

-Yo… Yo no sabía… Lo siento… A mí me ofrecieron el cargo hace unos meses, pero recién decidí tomar mi puesto, por eso vine a Londres. Lamentablemente, no encontré al Ministro y estoy esperando que regrese para empezar a laborar… Pero yo no sabía que a esto me tendría que enfrentar… No saben cómo lo lamento…- Dijo inconscientemente.

El decirle a Malfoy que sentía, que ella decidiera su libertad, había salido tan adentro de ella que no noto que lo menciono, hasta que Draco la miro como perrito abandonado, una mirada que nunca había visto Hermione en su vida proviniendo de él. Se quedó unos instantes que parecieron horas mirándole, hasta que él se puso de pie, tomo unos papeles que se hayan en el asiento de la otra silla, y sin despedirse, se dirigió a las escaleras.

Evan miro como se retiraba en silencio, pero no dijo nada. Noto el momento en que la castaña y el rubio se miraron, y entendió, por la mirada de Draco, que el que Hermione le fuera a dictar sentencia, lo había herido en lo más profundo de su ego.

_O eso el creía._

-Discúlpame, yo no sabía. Pero estoy segura de que saldrán bien librados de esta. Tal vez no te conozca de años, pero sé que eres una persona buena y yo me encargare de que no seas juzgado, y Malfoy… El también podrá disfrutar de su libertad…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que Evan la interrumpió:

-Hermione, gracias. Pero el que nos conozcas, no tiene que cambiar tu decisión. Espero que cuando leas nuestros archivos, decidas, no por la incomodidad de no saber que decir. —Dijo tristemente.

-¡No es ninguna incomodidad! Al contrario, estaría más que complacida por ayudarlos.

-¿A mí y a Draco? ¿Después de como él se ha portado contigo?

Hermione no pensó su respuesta, simplemente el articulo.

-Claro que sí. ¿Sabes? Hoy, me dio las gracias y eso es una prueba de que él ha cambiado.

Evan se quedó sorprendido por lo dicho por Hermione, si Draco le dio las gracias, es porque algo tramaba.

-¿En verdad? ¡Vaya que gusto en verdad! Espero y el este cambiando… Bueno Hermione, fue un gusto hablar contigo! Me tengo que retirar, hoy es nuestra última noche aquí. Mañana tengo que viajar, y voy a preparar maletas. Pero espero poder seguir en contacto contigo…

Hermione escucho esas palabras amargamente, no era del todo su agrado la compañía de Malfoy, pero Evan era alguien tan amable, que la hacía sentir bien, al menos, olvidaba sus problemas con… Ron, aunque también le recordaba, que tal vez, ella aún estaba en una relación, y que si seguían en contacto, Ron, el día en que regresara (lo cual deseaba) lo tomaría a mal.

-Claro que si, eso me agradaría.

-De acuerdo. —Respondió sonriendo, bastante feliz.—Pero aun no nos despidamos, estoy seguro, que nos veremos nuevamente.

Y sin decir más se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en su mejilla, la tomo tan de sorpresa que inmediatamente se sonrojo. El se retiró de su rostro, le sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Hermione se tumbó una vez más en su silla y espero que su sonrojo pasara, para también retirarse a su habitación, sin saber, que alguien había presenciado aquel beso.

* * *

Evan subió bastante entusiasmado los escalones, pero su tonta sonrisa se terminó cuando vio a Draco parado al final de los mismos, esperándole.

-Y bien ¿Qué ha pasado?—Dijo Draco fríamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?—Dijo Evan confundido.

-Vi lo que paso… No pudiste ser más obvio. —El tono que usaba Draco era bastante acusador, además que se notaba fácilmente su enojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Draco?

-¡EL BESO! ¡EL BESO MALDITA SEA!—Respondió casi a gritos.—Ahora que sabes que ella será nuestro verdugo, hasta le besas, ¡Vaya si no eres listo!

Evan le miraba con total desconcierto a Draco, no entendía su actitud. Había besado frente a el a innumerables chicas, pero ahora, se portaba como si tuviera celos.

-No fue un beso en sí, solo le bese su mejilla, además, no lo hice con interés en el juicio. Yo te dije que Hermione me parecía bastante hermosa, y no porque ella vaya a decidir que pasa conmigo, voy a dejar de interesarme por ella.

Draco escucho con total desagrado esas palabras. El solo oír mencionar que Hermione era hermosa y que se sentía interesado por ella, lo hacía rabiar de enojo y… celos. Muy a su pesar, celos, pero lamentablemente, Draco no era alguien que escondiera bien su enojo y se lo hizo saber a su compañero.

-Pues bien, ¡haz lo que quieras! Pero a mí, no me metas en tus enredos, yo no quiero que me compres mi libertad. —Y diciendo esto, avanzo hacia el pasillo y se perdió de vista.

Evan subió los escalones restantes y se dirigió a su habitación, molesto y confundido. ¿Era acaso que Draco se sentía celoso?

* * *

Hermione entro a su habitación, aun pensativa en todo lo recién pasado, pero al cerrar la puerta y mirar hacia su cama, vio asustada una sombra alta, obscura, parada junto a la ventana, pero era inútil salir o gritar, esta, ya se había abalanzado sobre ella…


	6. VI: Pasión

**VI: Pasión**

Hermione se vio sometida ante unos fuertes brazos de hombre, que la aprisionaban ante aquel cuerpo masculino. Intento gritar y una gran mano le tapó la boca, al mismo tiempo que la otra, bajaba hasta sus jeans y tomaban su varita.

Estaba totalmente atrapada y no podía ver a su agresor. Pensó en mil y un enemigos, pero no sabía a quién le debía este susto. En un momento de debilidad, pensó que era Ron, que le jugaba una broma absurda al asustarle, pero esa idea se desvaneció al ver un rostro delgado, pálido, y un cabello platinado, que se asomaba en su hombro. Quiso soltar un grito, pero Draco Malfoy la había volteado frente a él, para mirarla de frente.

Tenía el rostro bastante pálido, y parecía bastante alterado. Hermione se sentía tan indefensa, que pensó que si gritaba, él le tiraría una maldición, además, ella no tenía con que defenderse, ya le había quitado su varita.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?—Pregunto tratando de ocultar su miedo.

El no dijo nada, simplemente la miro con esos ojos de hielo.

Ella, trato de soltarse de mil y un maneras, pero el cada vez la apretaba más a su cuerpo, y la fue encaminando hasta la pared, hasta aprisionarla y tomar con sus manos, sus muñecas.

Soltó un grito ahogado al sentirse entre la pared y Malfoy. Intento de mil maneras zafarse, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo la dureza de sus brazos al sentir como Draco, se acercaba más a su cuello, sintió como un agradable escalofrió invadió su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Granger?—le dijo al oído.

Hermione no entendió bien esas palabras, le resultaban bastante absurdas, ¿Qué quería ella?

-Yo no quiero nada…-Respondió asustada y confundida, solo le había hecho un favor y ahora él se lo agradecía aprisionándola?

-Si no me hubieses ayudado, esto no me estaría pasando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Hermione miro nuevamente esos ojos grises cuando una sensación de calor acogió su cuerpo, mientras sentía como unos labios se encontraban con los suyos, y tiernamente le besaban. Nuevamente intento zafarse, aunque su cuerpo no hizo mucho esfuerzo, y cuando ella menos lo espero, le respondió el beso a Malfoy.

Se besaban lenta y vigorosamente. Ambos estaban congelados, no recordaban quienes eran ni donde estaban, simplemente, sentían ese agradable momento.

El, fue soltándola poco a poco, hasta poner sus manos en su cintura y ella, inconscientemente, ponía las suyas en el cuello del rubio.

Fue un beso dulce y apasionado, un roce y reconocimiento entre esos labios que tan ansiosamente se deseaban, y duro hasta que sus bocas se separaron para tomar aliento. Hermione nuevamente se inclinó hacia él, buscando de nuevo sus labios, pero sintió como él le fue soltando la cintura y separándose de esa pared que los aprisionaba.

Se miraron unos instantes y él se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió ante la perplejidad de Hermione, y le cerró de un golpe.

Ella, se tocó los labios, sedienta de aquella dulce sensación que había dejado Draco en ella. Se resbalo sobre la pared y quedo sentada, abrazando sus piernas, tratando de inmortalizar aquel hermoso momento que había pasado, inmortalizando esa sensación de dulzura que había experimentado, inmortalizando los labios de Draco.

Se sentía feliz, de una manera que no había estado en mucho tiempo, pensó y pensó en lo sucedido…

Pero también recordó, que por mucha emoción que tuviera, había alguien más en su vida, y aunque las cosas no hubieran quedado tan bien como ella hubiera querido, no habían terminado oficialmente, recordó que le había prometido a Ginny que esperaría que su hermano la buscara, pero ya habían pasado días desde su partida y no había recibido una sola carta.

Le lleno de rabia recordar a Ron, sabía que él era aún su novio, y aunque por Draco no sabía que sentía, si sabía que la sensación que acababa de vivir era eso que faltaba en su vida, emoción, cariño, felicidad…

¿Felicidad? ¿Cómo podía sentirse feliz con o por Draco cuando siempre le odio? Era una estupidez comparar aquel instante con felicidad, estaba segura que solo era la emoción del momento.

La parte racional le decía que estaba poniéndose en una situación poco favorable, era algo increíble que de un día para otro Draco hubiera cambiado de parecer sobre ella, tal vez había truco, a que el de verdad sintiera algo por ella.

Recordó el juicio que enfrentaba y en su nuevo trabajo y pensó, que esa era la razón de aquel beso y una oleada de tristeza invadió su pecho. Si bien no se estaba haciendo esperanzas, le dolía el pensar que esa era la razón de aquel repentino beso.

Draco no había significado nunca algo especial para ella. Siempre fue el idiota que la molestaba en el colegio, un enemigo de sus amigos, y más recientemente, un desertor de Lord Voldemort, así que no entendía que hacia ahí, recordando aquella sensación que había dejado ese beso.

_Ese hermoso beso…_

Negó con su cabeza, tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido, tomo su varita que se hallaba en el suelo y subió a su cama. Se sentía con un dolor de cabeza, y todo lo que quería era olvidar aquello y parecer que nunca había pasado. Aunque eso significara obviar que a su corazón le dolía ignorarlo.

* * *

Draco entro de golpe a la habitación. Evan se encontraba dormido en el sofá-cama y tratando de no hacer ruido se acercó a la cama, se quitó sus zapatos y se recostó. Evito por todos los medios evidenciar su llegada y su enojo.

A pesar de que el había sido el intruso y el que diera el primer paso al besar a Hermione, se sentía con mucha rabia, ya que se había evidenciado ante ella. Ahora no solo sabía que lo atraía, sino que la había besado. Le llego una oleada caliente al pecho, y se pasó las manos por su cabello, impregnando todo su enojo en su cabeza.

Si bien, él ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía, no quería que nadie más lo supiera, y aunque Hermione le correspondió el beso, no dejo de pensar que le contaría a medio mundo mágico, empezando con Potter y Weasley…

Al fin ella era una Sangre Sucia, y nunca había significado nada para él, pero ahora que había sido la única que se había preocupado por el en siglos, se sentía bastante deseoso de estar con ella, y no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella, mas no sabía si era tonto amor o capricho.

Nuevamente se llenó de frustración y arrepentimiento, aunque también había en el cierto aire de gozo y triunfo. El que ella hubiese respondido el beso, significaba que Evan no tenía posibilidades, y que aquel beso que le había dado en el bar, no era nada comparado con el de él.

Sonrió egocéntrico, y pensó que en vez de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, debía idear algo con lo cual convencer a Hermione de tener algo con él, solo que a escondidas. En estos momentos no necesitaba que más magos de sangre limpia le señalaran con el dedo.

* * *

Era de nuevo de mañana. Hermione se incorporó lentamente y se tallo los ojos, aun adormilada. De pronto, todo lo sucedido el día anterior inundo su mente, no había sido un sueño como ella hubiera querido. Se sentía confundida, dolida y avergonzada.

Aun no podía entender el porqué de las acciones del ex Slytherin, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que esa misma mañana lo confrontaría. No quería que aún no trabajara en el Ministerio, y ya tuviera mala reputación. Le iba a dejar bien claro que ella no se dejaría comprar por unos besos, al contrario, haría todo para que pagara su sentencia, aunque muy a su pesar, eso no era su deseo.

Se levantó de su aun tibia cama y se dio una ducha. Se arregló lo más apuradamente que pudo, ya que su plan era ir a buscar a Malfoy para dejar en claro muchas cosas, aunque no sabía si lo que le tenía tan apurada era el reclamarle o el verle.

Abrió la puerta de su alcoba y se detuvo en seco, al mirar como de nueva esa silueta alta, delgada y obscura se encontraba dándole la espalda.

Pudo ver como llevaba unos viejos pantalones negros algo descoloridos, una camisa que bien pudo haber sido obscura hace algunos años y unos zapatos negros opacos, era un Draco bastante desaliñado y descuidado, nada que ver con aquel muchacho tan bien vestido de sus años en Hogwarts, el cual siempre iba impecable y con un aire de superioridad, y ahora, aunque de espaldas, era fácil notarle un aire menos prejuicioso y más humilde.

_O al menos eso hacia aparentar sus ropas._

Draco, al percatarse de que Hermione por fin había abierto la puerta, le tomo por ambos hombros y le introdujo de nuevo a la habitación. No quería que nada o nadie se dieran cuenta que la esperaba a ella, y menos Evan, quien no tardaba en salir de su alcoba.

-Tenemos que hablar. —Le dijo mientras aun le tenía tomada por los delgados hombros y la dirigía hacia la pequeña salita de té en medio de la recamara.

Hermione no hizo mucho afán de soltarse, aunque reprimiera todas sus sensaciones, el que Draco le tocara le provocaba una sensación de nerviosismo y felicidad.

_¿De nuevo con eso de la Felicidad?_

-Si tienes razón. —Dijo con enfado, haciendo un ademan con los hombros, provocando que Draco le soltara. —

-Oh no seas dramática Granger, yo sé que lo disfrutaste… ¡hasta implorabas más!—Dijo Draco con una media sonrisa, llena de ego y soberbia.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Implorar más? ¡Si tú fuiste quien entro a mi habitación y me espero entre las sombras para amagarme! De verdad Malfoy, eres un sínico. —Hermione estaba sonrojada y bastante enfurecida, él había sido el que había comenzado y ahora ella era quien imploraba más?

-Admítelo Granger, tú me lo pediste desde que llegamos aquí, con tu rutina de romper vasos para llamar mi atención. Además, eso de ayudarme por buena samaritana era solo un juego para obtener mi interés—Draco seguía con su plan de hacer que Hermione fuera quien admitiera la atracción entre ambos, al fin, el no sería tan tonto como para revelarse.

_O por lo menos, no aun._

-¡Yo te ayude porque necesitabas ayuda! No tengo que soportar tus tontas insinuaciones.—Hermione perdía la poca paciencia que tenía, en ese punto, podía sacar su varita y hacer que Malfoy saliera volando por su ventana.—Si el que te hagan un bien, significa un agasajo para ti, lo entiendo, pero no me metas en tus locas fantasías.

Draco reía por lo bajo, veía como Hermione perdía más y más la calma, y le parecía atractivo que defendiera su honor ante él, pero también le cansaba que fuera tan soberbia. Pensó que sería más fácil convencerla de que era su culpa lo del beso.

-Vamos Granger, no seas tan petulante, me gustaría que admitieras tu deseo por mí, tal vez así las cosas serían más fácil para ambos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Malfoy? ¿Acaso me estas insinuando que tu sientes deseo por mí?—Se sintió más tranquila al escuchar la insinuación del rubio, ahora tenía más argumento para ella, al fin, ella no aceptaría ninguna culpa impropia.

-Claro que no Granger, pero si tu anhelo por mi significa tanto, podemos llegar a un acuerdo…- Haberlo dicho esto, se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella, aprisionándola entre la cama y un viejo buro.

Hermione le repelió, poniendo sus manos ante su pecho, pero él le tomo nuevamente por los hombros y le dirigió hacia su objetivo.

Ambos, al solo sentir sus cuerpos cerca, sintieron un escalofrió envolvente, lleno de ansia, pasión e interés el uno por el otro.

-¿Qué te sucede Malfoy? ¡Retírate!—Dijo Hermione mientras le seguía aventando hacia adelante, tratando de que esas sensaciones y ese deseo se repelieran, tenía que demostrarle que ella no era quien empezaría con esa locura.

Draco se inclinó un poco, solo para ver unos hermosos ojos marrón que le miraban con recelo, aunque muchas veces le habían mirado de esa forma, en ese instante le provocaban afecto.

-No seas orgullosa Granger, acepta de una vez esto, puedo sentir como tiemblas ante mi presencia.

_Aunque ambos temblaran en ese momento._

-Si no te apartas Malfoy juro que…-Hermione saco su varita, pero cuando estaba a punto de apuntar al rubio con ella, él le tomo por la muñeca y con un movimiento brusco, hizo que la soltara.

Ella le miro de frente y cuando menos lo imagino, nuevamente esos labios delgados y deseosos, le tomaban por sorpresa, pero esta vez no sería tan fácil. Ella no permitiría que se burlara de ella, imaginaba que trataba con toda esa seducción, y no se lo concedería.

Le alejo tomándolo por el rostro, esperando que se fuera por el enojo, pero al contrario el sonrió con vanidad y se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella y le beso.

Nuevamente ella le alejo y levanto la mano con el afán de darle una bofetada pero él le tomo del brazo y le doblo detrás de su espalda y le miro por unos instantes, lleno de sugestión, pero ella ya no aguantaba más esas ganas de echarse a sus brazos, así que cuando se decidió a vivir el momento, él le aprisiono aún más y le beso con arrebato, como si sus labios tuviesen vida propia y exigieran estar juntos.


End file.
